


New Orders

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy offers the Admiral two things from Laura when she's in sickbay.  They discuss the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Orders

Title: New Orders  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~500  
Characters: Billy, Bill, Laura (peripherally) hint of A/R  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Billy offers the Admiral two things from Laura when she's in sickbay.  They discuss the future...  
A/N: Written for [](http://sira01.livejournal.com/profile)[**sira01**](http://sira01.livejournal.com/) 's prompt for Inspiration Day at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/): A/R with Billy and a picture of Laura. Thanks for the awesome prompt. :D

 

  


Billy followed Admiral Adama to his quarters.  The President was in sickbay, her prognosis grave. 

The Admiral tried to put on a brave face, but Billy could see he was broken.  He understood why too. It was a lot like what he felt.  As much hope as he had for the future, he knew the bright spot in his life would disappear with President Roslin. He could see that was how Adama felt.

Billy hoped he had something that could help with that.  At least a little.

“Um, Admiral, here.” He handed Adama an enveleope.  “She wanted you to have this.”  Then he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small photo.  “And I thought you’d like this,” he said, as he handed it over to the Admiral.

Billy watched Adama study the picture of a much younger President Roslin surrounded by even younger women Billy suspected were her sisters.  

Adama placed the photo on his desk and returned to the center of the quarters.  “Thank you.” He gestured to the envelope. “Do you mind if I read this now?”

Billy shook his head.  He wasn’t sure if he was welcome to stay or not, but he didn’t really feel like leaving just yet.  The President was sleeping, but he’d be sitting by her side soon.  He was supposed to familiarize Baltar with the office of the President, but it wasn’t a task he was looking forward to.

Adama finished the letter and put it away in its envelope.  He had tears in his eyes, but an odd smile on his face.

"I won't work for him, Admiral," Billy said. He wasn’t sure why he was bringing it up.  He’d never had much of a conversation with Adama before, but he liked and admired the man--in a way he never could with Baltar.

"Yes you will." 

Billy could hear the calm resolve in his voice. "Why?"

"Because she asked you to."

It was such a simple statement, but it carried a lot of weight. It was also something he didn't know. "Really? When?"

"In this letter." Adama handed the envelope back to him. 

"I shouldn't read this." He didn't feel comfortable reading something between _them._ He handed the letter back to the Admiral, unopened. "Thanks, but I believe you." 

Adama nodded. "If it means anything to you, I'll need you in that position...to help me."  He smiled. “She addressed that issue as well, in case you’re curious.”

“She thinks of everything.”

“Yes she does.”

Billy knew what he had to do. Maybe he could get finished with that in time to sit with her tonight.  He’d have plenty of time to sleep...after.  “I’m supposed to get Dr. Baltar aquainted with the office and responsibilities of the President.”

“Go ahead, son.  And be sure to focus on that whiteboard.  The man needs to understand her legacy.  What we’re fighting for.”

Billy nodded.  “I will.  Thank you, Admiral.”

“Thank you, Billy.”  He smiled.  “I hope you’ll be President one day.”

Billy walked out of the Admiral’s quarters feeling better about his new purpose.  He wouldn’t really be working for Baltar but Adama--and President Roslin in a way.  He could deal with that.

\--------------------------------

Bill returned to his desk, looking down at the photo.  “Thank you, Laura.  I promise to look after him--and them.”

Then he headed to sickbay.  There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

  
  



End file.
